


Safely needed

by Gabr1elle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Denial of Feelings, Escapism, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Holding, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabr1elle/pseuds/Gabr1elle
Summary: Levi would never admit it but in his arms it was hard to resist.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	Safely needed

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy !! Thank you for reading :))

'Levi,slow down'

He couldn't.He was on the edge of bliss that Erwin had supplied.The warped idea of safety being pressed into him with each thrust.Jaw hanging with mindless babbles ready to escape but Erwin muffling it with a kiss he had travelled from the pillow to give.

Fingers which were engraved with blood in the nail bed were pressed into his lower back, almost steadying him.Maybe from the weight of the dark and bloody streets, maybe from the pure pleasure he was enjoying right now.Erwin reigning in his exertion with each kiss that was being left on Levi's jawline, neck, collarbone.Drowning the thoughts of the dead and refilling them with the tender act.

They did completely adore each other.But they would never admit that.Much like how Erwin reigned in Levi's exertion, Levi himself also held those horrors in the reigns of his pride.He couldn't love.Why was he being ridiculous ? Unreasonable.Unfathomable.So unfathomable that only now someone had began to love Levi.

The bliss edging further and further consuming every thought about the horrors.Loosing control of the hips that were rolling back a couple of seconds ago.

It's like they were connected, as soon as Levi lost the motion of his hips in a pool of satisfaction Erwins fingers journeyed to them.They continued the rest of the rhythm Levi had started.His breaths becoming uncontrolled.Erwin's as collected as ever.  
His brows knitted into a concentration face though, watching every movement Levi made, face and body.A piece of blonde hair falling down into the centre of his forehead which Levi used the pad of his index finger to move, restoring it with his own forehead.Pressing them even closer.As if they weren't close enough already.

'i'm close' Levi babbled.

'I've got you' 

And he did.He continued.The swaying in the place Levi most responded to with his moans.The filling his mouth up with his tongue and kissing everywhere so he didn't miss a spot.The quickening of the pace which neared himself too.

Levi fell off the bridge first, grabbing onto Erwin's back over his shoulders, a loud cry buried into Erwin's neck.He followed soon after.His own moans silenced by Levi's lips.

They flopped back down beside each other.Levi thinking about how every time seemed so similar to the first.Where they had ventured into each other's company.Alienated.Who knew what was going to happen the next day ?Why give into deep desires one day for them to be gone the next ?But it was gentle,lustful and safe.They both needed it.They both knew that.

He laid his head on Erwin's chest, who's fingers we're now moving up and down Levi's back.The candlelight flickering, making Erwin's face fade from light to dark, light to dark, light to dark.The ghost of Erwin's fingers soon was felt on his back and the sound of his soft snores that were pushed out through his nose drifted to his ears.He was safe.


End file.
